


It's Only Logical

by RadioactiveRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Sherlock to make a proposal sound logical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Logical

I stood there unable to process what I saw as I opened the door that led into 221B Baker Street. It was quite a shock, and that was really saying something seeing as how I had lived with Sherlock for quite some time now and had grown accustomed to his strange way of living. He had scared me half to death once by putting a severed head in the fridge, saying that it was for an experiment.

So far, I had survived four years of dodging bullets and chasing after criminals. But the past two years seemed as if they were just dreams, because one fateful day Sherlock had made the decision that he and I had become so close that we might as well go ahead and make our relationship official. I was honestly astounded that Sherlock knew how I had felt, I expressed my surprise at the fact, and in return Sherlock just grinned and said "Remember the restaurant."

To anyone else of course that would come across as Morse code, but I knew instantly what he ment. He was referring to our first case, we had gone out to dinner and I had made the mistake of inquiring as to whether Sherlock was in a relationship. This was met by a strange glance and an even worse answer.

It was because of that exact moment that I had decided that my attraction to Sherlock was going to lead to a dead end, so I decided to pursue other relationships. None working out in the slightest. Bringing myself back to the present tense, Sherlock and I had been in a relationship now for a little over two years, and I could honestly say that I had never been happier.

That is, until just moments ago when I had opened the door to our shared flat. For the image I saw was Sherlock, down on one knee with a small black box in his hand. "Sherlock...what are you doing?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit shaky.

To which Sherlock just smiled "John, we have been together for two years, 6 months, and 9 days. It's only logical that since we have been committed to eachother for that long that we should become tied to eachother through...other means..." Once finished, he glanced up at me with an expectant look, but all I could think was 'Of course, leave it to Sherlock to make a proposal logical and not romantic.' I just wouldn't stand for that. I knew that Sherlock would eventually say the words he knew I wanted to hear, he just needed to realize that himself.

After a bit of contemplating, Sherlock decided to give it another shot, "John...things like this aren't my specialty...I've never been very romantic and I'm useless when it comes to expressing how I feel, but for you John, I will." He began, and a warmth started to spread throughout me.

"John, you...you have been there for me when I have needed you the most, when I have felt alone. You have put your life in danger on numerous occasions to help me with a case. It has gotten to the point where...where when I'm not with you I feel...I feel like I'm missing a part of me...John, you're my best friend, my only friend, and my only love." I had heard enough at this point. I took Sherlock's hand in mine and kissed him lightly.

He knew then what my answer was, as we separated he opened up the small black box, and there sat two matching silver bands. In a way, they resembled the commitment that I had thought Sherlock would never be ready to make.

He took out one and showed me the inside where an engraving sat. Just two simple letters, "SH". He gently slid it onto my ring finger and kissed it, as I did the same for him I noticed the engraving that sat on the inside of his ring had two letters also, "JW", and that spoke for far more than Sherlock could ever say, it was enough to claim me as his, but this was showing me that he was just as much mine.

It was a little statement, just for the two of us, no one else would be any the wiser of the meaning behind the rings, but we would know, and that was good enough. "I love you." I said, as I leaned in capturing his lips with mine. "And I you, John." He whispered.


End file.
